


His Shadow

by Detavot



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Just a little something we thought of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detavot/pseuds/Detavot
Summary: It did not matter who was the heir, Ciel Phantomhive would always be stuck in his brother's shadow.





	His Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Hell yeah we were serious about this.

    Ciel Phantomhive scowled under the covers, his back turned to his younger twin. In the dark, he could still see how his brother taunted his inadequacy. He did not dare close his eyes and condemn himself to his utter destruction.

    Three years had passed since their separation. For three years, Ciel had been free from his brother’s shadow. He had thought he had outgrown it but, as the sleepless night would suggest, he clearly hadn't. He felt tears sting his eyes. Tears were the last thing his corpse had finally managed to do, and Ciel had been so proud of shedding his tears. He was human. He was alive. And he was coming for his brother.

    Even as his brother took every damage Ciel had inflicted on him, Ciel could feel _its_ presence taunting him. Even as his brother pathetically fainted due to shock, Ciel could feel _its_ presence mocking him. As his brother slept peacefully right next to him, unaware that he was in the very room he had once sealed due to its painful memories, he could feel _it_ against his skin.

    His brother’s glorious Toe.

    It was milky white and perfectly manicured even if it hadn't seen care in all of its life. It was flawless, without a single wrinkle, a strand of hair, or a mole tainting its perfection. A toe worthy of being called God’s last masterpiece, and a toe which had inspired great artists to paint marvelous paintings and build grand statues. It had been in their bloodline since the dawn of mankind, and everyone who would ever see it was considered to be blessed by God himself. Ciel had heard the rumour that angels sang whenever his brother’s toe showed growth. In order to make up for his toe, however, his left foot was only a stump while his right foot carried only the Toe.

    Their Father had the genes. Their dog, Sebastian, had the genes. His brother, the spare, had the genes. And yet, Ciel, the rightful heir, was born with normal feet and normal toes. He had cried for a long time about that. How could he be the heir when he was lacking the Toe? How could he ever call himself a Phantomhive without the Toe?

    God had been laughing at him before he was even born.

    Ciel thought back to mere hours ago. How easy the older Indian had been to kill, and how the younger one was still alive. How his brother had smiled at the Indian with such kindness when Ciel knew there was a cruel smirk just behind his mask. Ciel thought back to how the Indian had called his brother by his true name. The name he had been given for his holy powers, the name which had been inspired by his glorious Toe.

    Toeby Phantomhive.

**Author's Note:**

> First I would like to blame Sen for everything.
> 
> Please don't hate me too much.


End file.
